1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward window hinges, and more particularly toward a window hinge shoe which will ensure proper positioning of a pad between the metal screw of the shoe and the track of the hinge, and reduce the cost of manufacturing and assembling the hinge, and simplify the installation of the hinge in the field.
2. Background Art
Window hinges are known in the art for providing pivotal movement of a window between open and closed positions. A hinge assembly mounts a window sash to a window frame and controls the opening and closing of the window. Window hinges typically involve an elongated track mounted to the window frame, a sash arm mounted to the window sash, and a support art interconnecting the track and sash arm, with the support arm being pivotally connected to both the track and the sash arm. The sash arm is pivotally connected, either directly or by means of an interconnecting link, to a mounting shoe which is guided for movement lengthwise along the track. The mounting shoe is typically fitted with a metal screw which regulates the movement of the shoe along the track. The metal screw is secured to the shoe and tightened onto the track to adjust the movement of the shoe along the track according to the strength requirements of the sash arm needed to support the window sash. A hinge as described above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,267.
In order to prevent the metal screw from galling or gouging the track of the hinge, some window hardware manufacturers include a separate pad with the hinge assembly, to be positioned between the metal screw and the track. This additional part adds to the manufacturing cost of the hinge, as well as the labor cost in assembling and installing the hinge.
The pad is typically made of a plastic material and must be small enough to be positioned between the shoe and the track. In order to be effective, the pad must be positioned between the metal screw and the track, preventing the metal screw from coming in direct contact with the track. During the assembly of the hinge, the position of the pad cannot be seen once the pad is between the shoe and the track. There is no reliable way to visually confirm that the pad is properly positioned in the hinge, making it easy to misalign the pad in the track as the hinge is being installed. A misaligned pad, not discovered because it cannot be seen, may easily go without fixing until after the window hinge is in operation and the track is permanently damaged by the metal screw. Extra effort and attention must be given to the proper positioning of the pad between the metal screw and the track. This time and effort increases the labor costs of assembling the hinge.
Further, the pad is typically a small piece which can be easily lost before it is installed into the hinge. At any time during the manufacture, assembly, or installation of the hinge at the plant, or especially in the field, the small pad can be lost. Special care must be taken to package the pad with the shoe or other hinge parts, so as not to lose the pad prior to its installation into the hinge. Again, the additional time and effort required to keep track of this small part increases the labor cost and complicates the process of manufacturing the hinge.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above discussed problems.